


【icon/leyan】迢迢啊-云鱼与水

by sunmercury00



Category: LPL - Fandom, League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M, all言 - Freeform, 乐言 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmercury00/pseuds/sunmercury00
Summary: 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置粉丝可见
Relationships: con言, 冷言





	【icon/leyan】迢迢啊-云鱼与水

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置粉丝可见

[10](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9e6438d)

[07](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9e6438d)

##  [【icon/leyan】迢迢啊](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9e6438d)

**与小凤凰交战过后的一个平淡的夜晚**

预警：一个非常平淡且日常的故事。

卢崛站在街角的屋檐下面、靠着一根半嵌在墙面内的装饰柱，低头刷手机。整座城市浸在潮湿的海绵里，连一呼一吸之间也是饱满的水汽，一颗水珠不知道到底从哪片屋檐间隙中漏下，打在屏幕上，炸开来扬了卢崛一脸。

他低声骂了一句，正要抬头、一只手横过来捂住他的眼睛。

掌心带着呼啸而来的热气冲散了雨雾，没合拢的间隙里，谢天宇穿一件粉蓝色的T恤出现在他的面前。他的手指和卢崛的睫毛上下交蹭、毛丛又密又痒。

过了一会儿，卢崛眼周温热的触感抽离，取而代之，更厚重的热量环绕住卢崛，谢天宇抱住他，把卢崛毛茸茸乱蓬蓬的脑袋扣在自己肩膀上。

“不开心？”谢天宇抱了一会儿，感受到卢崛环上他腰的双手环扣在背后，密不透风的热气从两副胸腔之间上升盘旋。小孩儿紧紧抱住他，像一只巨型犬类，把两只前蹄搭在主人的手上，他到底是想要一个吻还是一个安慰？

谢天宇顺他的黑毛，轻轻拍他的脑袋。

“没有。”卢崛把下巴搭在他肩膀上，说话时把那块布料蒸的湿热，“团队游戏，能赢就行。”

“有点累。”

“太困了。”

卢崛的下巴在他肩膀上蹭来蹭去，摇头晃脑挣脱谢天宇来捉他的手，嘴里唧唧歪歪地嘟囔，“胡子长长了，好难受。”

谢天宇侧一点脸，冲他的耳朵呼一口气，任由卢崛揉皱他的衣服。

“挺开心的吧，我感觉扣马好像挺喜欢我的嘿。”

“他第二把一直坐我身边，特地坐过来的！问我觉得这把怎么样。我以前觉得他应该，应该是那种蛮高冷的。”

谢天宇扯他的脸蛋，“不止吧。扣马不还夸你帅，摸你的背。还有蕉太狼，aix是不是都夸你长得帅？”

卢崛闻到醋味，乐的不可开支，拿捏腔调，“那人家确实是帅的呀。”

他笑的眼睛眯起来、肉嘟嘟的嘴唇快要咧到天上去，被谢天宇从身上扒拉下来。左右没什么人，谢天宇在他嘴唇上亲了一口，“讲实话，我也蛮帅的吧。”

卢崛嘟了嘟嘴，绕着谢天宇转了两圈。这人花臂花手背、戴好多个戒指和耳环，别人看到会躲得远远的，背着他骂上一句坏男人，BAD MAN。可他穿了一件粉蓝色的短袖，断了头的小熊呆呆地坐着，就像谢天宇想事情时大大的脑袋迷蒙的眼睛坐在沙发上，蛮横和温柔调和了上百上千次，才会有这样一个谢天宇出现在他面前。

他实话实说，“可我只觉得你可爱欸。”

谢天宇挑挑眉，接受男朋友所有的赞赏。从包里翻出来一把黑色的大伞，把两个人牢牢地罩住，一手搂住卢崛的肩膀，同他一起在雨中快走。

“小胡觉得你长得帅。但是我只觉得你可爱。”卢崛还在他耳边絮絮叨叨，“嗯。比较可爱。今天也蛮可爱。”

南方人卢崛说话带着不轻不重的乡音，平翘舌不分，还在可爱的字眼上有一个可爱的拉长音，带着一股瘪着嘴巴吧唧吧唧的味儿。谢天宇就学他说话，“那个的时候也可爱，嗯？”平翘不分、黏黏糊糊。

成年没几天的卢崛面对这个话题依旧不加掩饰地滞涩与害羞，震惊地睁大眼睛转头剜了一眼谢天宇，脸蛋发烫。

“脸皮真薄。”谢天宇又凑上去亲了一口。

卢崛眼睛瞪得更圆，一把伞翼宽大的黑伞替他们隔绝了世界、风声雨声还有行人各异的声响都逃离到其他维度。他有点想骂人，可话到了舌尖，只变成甜蜜的吞吐音。潮湿闷热、赛场失利、将要囫囵地把所有不良情绪自我消化的夜晚，能有一个愿意穿越好几个街区夜奔而来的人陪伴，卢崛脑袋昏昏想要飞到天上踩月亮。

“去过杭州吗。”谢天宇问他，替他戴上兜帽，把淋上水珠的凌乱刘海拨到两边。

“没有。”卢崛摇摇头。

“三个小时的高铁都懒得坐？好学生。”

卢崛握住他的手把黑伞大力地摇来摇去，雨水全淋在谢天宇身上，“八个字错三个，忘了？”

谢天宇赶紧稳住作恶的那双手，“好好好别摇了别摇了刚洗的头。”

两只手牵在一起，在雨中前后晃荡，谢天宇轻轻巧巧地提起，“放假带你回杭州玩，住我家，每天好吃懒做、什么都不干、躺着晒太阳。”

“偶尔去散散步，约约会，绕着江边骑车。”

“一起逛超市，我可以给你做炒饭。”

“还是杭州呆着舒服。”他计划着，晦明之间突然有点想家。

打职业其实也没有几年，但却像漂泊了很久。他依旧年轻、一个可以才刚刚开始的年纪，却在超前的磨练中变得成熟，年轻的灵魂变得厚重深沉。他会觉得，一切都刚刚好、他锻造了自己坚实的人生、又丰盈起来要去锻造另一个与他在人间相遇的小灵魂。心性血脉相合的两颗灵魂相依，哪里都像是安身之所。

“也不对也不对，去年好像去过杭州一次，LGD主场在杭州的嘛。”卢崛兴奋起来，“我想起来了，在那个什么路旁边有一家特别好吃的牛杂面。人很多的，没吃到！”

“那到时候我去排队，你就等着吃。”

“好像还能加大肠加鳝鱼丝的样子。啊——好饿啊。”

“完蛋，生大肠......”

“好饿！”卢崛捶他的肩膀，“谢天宇我饿！”

没有丝毫办法，偷跑出来的谢天宇囿于时间和制度、抚慰了卢崛死鸭子嘴硬不肯透露出的郁闷，也陪不了他多久，把人送回VG就要全程回头狂奔赶去基地，一条街上招牌红火的饭店因此全去不了。索性就牵他的手走进超市。

这里来往的人多。

卢崛见状要甩开他的手，可谢天宇攥紧了、不放开。

“都是人。”他有点急了，低着头看自己的鞋、扯自己衣服的下摆。

“没事。别怕。”

谢天宇拉着他、十指相扣，在人群中穿行，被绵白的灯光烘托地深刻俊秀。

“别怕。”他再次说道，像一座坚硬的城池横亘在兵戈与血肉之间、可对外是坚硬、对内是剥除鳞甲的柔软内里。

卢崛曲张的手指慢慢回归平静，身旁的市民步履匆匆目不斜视，拉着手提着菜篮的老两口、下班的妈妈、背着书包拿着麦香奶盒子跑来跑去的小孩子，没人给他心虚异样的形貌。

他渐渐意识到，他和谢天宇在绿叶蔬菜和海鲜肉食之间穿梭，像一对平常的情侣，一起下班要来买些蛋奶制品回家烹制，一两口果酒含蓄、一两场电影抒情，没什么两样。

他们并不是面目可憎、并不是被架在摄像机前、几十万双眼睛前动弹不得的木偶，他们鲜活而生动，可以并且值得去爱想爱的人。他们是在过自己的生活。

“多吃点鱼，长长脑子。”谢天宇在他耳边说话，手起手落快要填满购物篮。

“还有水果，补充维C，嘴唇太干了。”

“哦对，少喝奶茶。”于是购物篮里多了一盒小青柑。

要不是卢崛拼命拦他，谢天宇就要鬼使神差拿起水箱上的捕鱼网，三下两下捞起一条石斑鱼，让VG基地的阿姨给卢崛加餐。

万幸是谢天宇清醒尚存，没在小孩子嚷嚷着饿的时候立场动摇。牛肉干放进来一包扔出去一包、一并还有许多零食。

卢崛吹胡子瞪眼在旁边戴着兜帽叉着手看他，谢天宇才勉强作罢，留下几盒三明治。

他挑挑拣拣把物什摆好，三明治摞成一排，边摆边吹胡子瞪眼，“不是土豆泥的不买。别的全给你扔出去。”

卢崛敲他的头，回身指着一层货架说，“妹妹你到家了。”

一看——好嘛，镇江陈醋。

最后夜色匆忙，雨雾烟雾光雾构成这座城市这个夜晚的基调，路旁的梧桐高大招摇、阴翳下两个人的影子都洒满上海繁荣兴盛的光斑。一柄伞两个人一袋食物，在车水马龙汽笛鸣牟的间歇中行走。

“好平淡哦。”卢崛突然和他说。雨滴落的声音、鞋履上沾水的踢踏声、汽笛声、热切的悉簌声、谢天宇的呼吸声在他的耳边，平静地周游过回基地的迢迢路程。

他有难以言明的真切感慨集结在他年纪稚嫩的身体里，原来输赢还有那些试图席卷他的舆论风暴、其实都只是淋一场雨、逛一次超市、一个男朋友买的土豆泥三明治能够消化掉的东西。还有他幻想过的浪漫至极、不加掩饰、为人羡慕的爱情，也许原本的模样就是和谢天宇牵着手走过一场雨、逛一次超市、吃一个男朋友给他买的三明治。

“过生日都只有微信祝福、你一点也不浪漫。”

谢天宇看了他一眼，挑着眉仰着下巴要等他说下去。

“可是感觉会喜欢你很久欸。”

“平平淡淡的才是真的嘛。那句话是不是这么说的？”他搔了搔头发。

在卢崛心里第一可爱的谢天宇笑了笑，在卢崛说话时撅起的嘴上亲了一口。

“是的。”

他凑到卢崛耳朵尖上，水汽湿热，“想每天都给你买土豆泥三明治，一年、两年、好多年。”

“这样不浪漫吗。”

END.

  
[● con言](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/con%E8%A8%80) [● 冷言](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/%E5%86%B7%E8%A8%80) [● 电竞同人](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/%E7%94%B5%E7%AB%9E%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA)

  
[评论(12)](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9e6438d)   
[热度(119)](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9e6438d)

### 评论(12)

### 热度(119)


End file.
